new beginning
by Mariannexdxxx
Summary: Princess Penelope is a 16 year old girl with extraordinary power. On her 17th birthday, her planet Feunia is attack. In order to save her life queen Luna turns Penelope into a baby and sent her to earth before Feunia is destroyed. Batman was patrolling when he found baby Penelope and decided to adopt her with his wife Wonder Woman. Will Penelope be a hero or seek revenge?


New Beginning

Summary: Princess Penelope is a sixteen-year-old girl with extraordinary power. On her seventeenth birthday, her planet Feunia is attacked. In order to save her daughter's life, Queen Luna turns Penelope into a baby and sends her to Earth before Feunia is destroyed. Batman was patrolling when he found baby Penelope and decided to adopt her with his wife Wonder Woman. Will Penelope be a hero or seek revenge?

A special thanks to my beta reader Dead Reckoning

Chapter 1: Introduction

A few million light-years away from Earth is a small planet called Feunia. Feunia is a beautiful and peaceful planet full of different creates like centaurs, fauns, fairies, mermaids, dragons; however, most people who lived there look like humans. But they all have extraordinary powers. Feunia is ruled by Queen Luna. The pride and joy of Queen Luna was her daughter, Princess Penelope. Penelope is a beautiful sixteen-year-old girl with light blue eyes and hair and a golden tiara resting on her forehead. Penelope's powers are: super strength, super speed, super hearing, super sight, telepathy, empathy, immortality, flight, telekinesis, and she can shoot energy beams from her hands. She also has a healing factor.

Penelope was awakened by someone knocking on her door. "Your Highness, are you awake? Happy birthday." Penelope got out of bed and opened the door, revealing the royal butler, Betrum. The butler walked inside and opened the curtains. "Did you sleep well Princess?"

Penelope walked into her walk-in closet and shouted, "Like an angel." After five minutes she finally decided to wear a baby pink cocktail dress and white heels. And after she got dressed, she sat down by her make-up table to brush her long blue hair.

"Your mother awaits you in the dining hall. Please come down when you're ready," Betrum said, and with that he left the room.

Ten minutes passed and Penelope flew down stairs to the dining hall. "Good morning, Mother. I hope you slept well," Penelope said as she kissed her mother on the cheek before sitting down.

Queen Luna smiled at her daughter and grabbed a present. "I slept very well. Now Happy Birthday, my little pearl."

Penelope opened the present and smiled when she saw that her mother gotten her a dragon egg. "Thank you, Mother."

"You're welcome. Now don't forget to go to the fairy meadow and thank them for this good weather before you go to see your friends."

"Of course, Mother. I'll see you tonight! Thank you for your present," Penelope said as she ran out of the room with an apple in her hand.

* * *

Batman looked at a picture of his wife Diana and him on their wedding day. It had been one year since they had been married, and it was the best day of his life.

"I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest said, and Bruce Wayne gave Diana a deep kiss.

Everybody who was at the wedding was clapping and cheering.

"I can't believe you're all mine now, Mrs. Wayne," Bruce whispered in Diana's ear.

"You'd better believe it because you're stuck with me for a very long time, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I announce your newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. Wayne," Alfred said as Diana and Bruce walked into the house for the wedding reception.

Barry Allen walked up to the pair and congratulated them before running toward the six-tier wedding cake.

"If you touch the cake I will make sure you never eat again." Barry paled and turned around to see Bruce standing behind him, arms folded.

"Oh come on Bruce, not fair."

Diana walked up to the two and said, "Bruce would you stop scaring our guests? Barry, eat as much cake as you want. We have an another cake standing ready."

"Thanks Di," and as soon as the words left Barry's mouth, half the cake was gone.

Diana felt someone tap her on the shoulder and turned around and saw Clark Kent standing there with the biggest smile ever. "Congratulations you two. I am so happy for you." Clark gave Diana a bone-crushing hug. Clark tried to give Bruce a hug, too, but Bruce smacked him on the head before Clark could come close. "Don't even think about it, Kent."

Bruce walked away and left Diana alone with Clark.

"I am so sorry Clark. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. You know you two are my best friends, but I don't get how you don't get annoyed by him," Clark said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, he can be annoying as Hell, but I know there isn't anyone else I'd rather come home to," Diana said with a smile as Bruce talked to Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance.

* * *

After a twenty-minute flight, Penelope finally arrived at Fairy Meadow, and as soon as she landed on the ground, she was tackled by twenty fairies giving her a hug.

Penelope laughed as she tried to get up from the ground. "I missed you all, too. But please, I need to speak with Queen Ruby."

"Look! Here comes the Queen," a fairy said pointing to the Fairy Queen.

Penelope bowed and said, "Your Highness, I am here to thank you for the beautiful weather this season."

"Please, Princess, there is no need to be so formal. It is your birthday after all, and we have something special for you."

Penelope looked up and saw ten fairies carrying a bouquet of flowers. "Thank you, Your Highness, but you know I don't like presents."

"Well we couldn't not give you something. A birthday merits a gift," Queen Ruby said.

Before Penelope could say anything, she heard a missile coming toward them. But before she could warn anyone, there was a big explosion before everything went black.

Penelope woke up and saw that that meadow was on fire. A few fairies tried to escape the flames and failed as they inhaled to much smoke, falling to the ground before being burnt alive. Penelope pushed herself off the ground with a look of horror on her face and quickly flew away towards the palace. On her way, the princess saw entire villages burnt down and bodies lying everywhere. She saw an army full of armed men walking towards the survivors and shouting at them. "I will not ask again where is the princess?" A tall man said, pointing his gun at a crying woman.

"I… I… I don't know," the woman said. The man growled and pulled the trigger, and the woman was dead before she hit the ground. "Search every corner, every stone, and find the princess. But don't kill her; the king wants her alive and well."

Penelope finally arrived at the palace and was relieved that everything was intact. She walked into the throne room and saw that her mother wasn't there, so she started to panic "MOTHER, WHERE ARE YOU?! MOTHER?!"

Penelope searched every room in the palace, but her mother was nowhere to be found. Penelope heard an another explosion and saw that the gates were blown up as the enemy walked into the palace.

"Search every room, we need to find the princess." And the men split up searching for Penelope.

Penelope was in her closet hiding with tears streaming down her face and whispering to herself, "This can't be true. This is just a nightmare. When I open my eyes everything is going to be fine." She closed her eyes and opened them, but when she did, she heard men crashing into her room. Suddenly, her closet door was thrown open, and a man walked inside shouting, "I found her!"

The man tried to grab her, but she punched him and flew back into her room. She started to fight, but since she didn't have experience fighting, she was quickly defeated and taken away.

But before the men could put Penelope on their ship, they all got headaches before passing out.

* * *

Penelope opened her eyes and saw her mother and three other people running towards her.

"My little Pearl, are you all right?" her mother asked as she helped Penelope to her feet.

"I am fine but... What's happening?"

"My Queen, we need to hurry," one of the others said.

The five of them ran toward the underground base as quickly as they could, and when they were all inside, they locked the door.

"Mother, what is happening?" Penelope asked, crying.

Her mother walked up to her and said, "This is the end of Feunia, I'm afraid. These men are looking for you because you're the most powerful creature in the entire universe. But I will not let anything happen to you, I promise you."

They heard loud banging and saw that the door was starting to give way.

"Honey, look at me. You know I love you, right?" Queen Luna asked as she looked her daughter in the eye.

Penelope nodded, and before she could say anything, she saw her mother open a portal. She saw the door finally give in and the men running toward them. Penelope looked at her mother again, but just in time to see her mother put a spell on her.

Queen Luna looked at the baby before grabbing her and walking toward the portal. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and saw a spear sticking out of her. Queen Luna kept on walking and passed through the portal.

* * *

Batman put the picture back in his pocket. He and Diana were so happy with each other. The only thing that was missing was a baby. But Diana can't have children because of her origins. They were looking at adoption agencies, but they hadn't found a match yet. That didn't mean they were given up, though.

Batman was pulled out of his thoughts by an alarm, and he saw that a jewelry store was being robbed. He pulled out a batarang.

Thirty minutes later the robbers were arrested, and before anyone could thank him, the batman disappeared.

"Wonder Woman to Batman."

Batman pressed his comm link. "Batman here, go ahead Diana."

"There is an enormous radioactive energy coming from Gotham. Do you need assistance?"

Batman looked at his wrist computer and saw that indeed an enormous radioactive energy was coming from a nearby alleyway. "No, not yet. I'll call if I need assistance. Batman Out."

When Batman arrived, he saw a large portal opening, with a woman and baby emerging from it. The woman had a spear through her stomach and fell forward. Batman rushed towards her and caught her just in time before she hit the ground.

He looked at the portal and saw an explosion coming from the other end before the portal disappeared. He looked down and start shaking the woman. "Miss, can you hear me?"

The woman coughed and said, "P…p…pl…please.. t..take.. care … of… Penelope." The woman handed him the baby before her head rolled back and she was gone.

Batman looked at the baby in his arms and saw her beautiful blue hair, her little tiara on her forehead. And then the baby opened her eyes, and she looked right into the eyes of Batman. Penelope smiled, and Batman smiled back.

Diana was getting worried and impatient, and it took all of Superman's strength to keep her in the watchtower. It had been an hour since the energy disappeared, but she still hadn't heard anything from Batman. She jumped when she finally heard the computer announcing his arrival.

Recognized Batman 02.

Batman stepped out of the seta beam and walked towards Diana. When she saw that Batman was carrying an baby in his arms, she was shocked.

"Diana, I think we've found our baby," Batman said as he handed the little girl to his wife. She looked at the baby, and when she saw that she was smiling to her, Diana couldn't help but to smile back. "Yes. Yes, I think we have."


End file.
